Alma de Fuego
by Aizack
Summary: Un simple encuentro, un accidente provocado por la casualidad, un fallo de calculo ¿Que es lo que podria provocar?
1. Prologo

-Ruptura-

Era cómodo… Sin duda alguna muy reconfortante… Pensaba que sería doloroso, de hecho lo daba por hecho, que su cuerpo sufriría una agonía continua hasta que su vida acabara en una explosión, la cual la reduciría a cenizas y polvo, pero no era así, aún estaba entera… O al menos eso pensaba, no podía darlo por hecho, la sensación de estar flotando podría resultar ser la misma que se sentía al estar muerta, así que no podía asegurarlo…

¿Podía moverse?, no estaba segura, no tenía las fuerzas para intentarlo, tampoco un motivo, ¿para qué intentarlo?, para que ver si continuaba con vida si había entrado en el cristal con toda intención de morir en el… Bueno, no con la intención de morir solamente, había entrado como un sacrificio, ese era su objetivo, el poder evitar que sus amigos murieran, tanto sus antiguos amigos que junto a ella compartieron todas esas penurias, como a los actuales con los que había pasado tantas aventuras… Quería protegerlos, debía protegerlos, no permitirían que muriesen por su debilidad, todo lo que había pasado era su culpa, eso lo tenía claro, si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera sido más decidida, ella era considerada la mejor, pero de que le servía eso si al final no había podido proteger a quienes ella quería…

La sensación de flotar continuaba… no era como estar en el agua, eso era seguro… está más bien como estar en medio del aire, pero con una continua e ininterrumpida presión que invadía todo su cuerpo, no era dolorosa, eso no, pero tampoco era cómoda, sin duda así se debía de sentir el estar muerto, pero era extraño… No era muy diferente a soñar… Pero sin duda estaba despierta, ahora que había tomado algo más de conciencia se daba cuenta, no estaba muerta… Pero eso no significaba nada, el estar viva podía ser solamente temporal, posiblemente a causa de él el efecto se había hecho más lento, después de todo él había tomado una gran parte de la energía… Él se había arriesgado más que nadie para ayudarla, puso su vida en juego para protegerla a ella y a los demás… Por eso siempre le estaría agradecida, y por eso había tomado esa decisión, para protegerlo a él ahora…

Cuanto tiempo tardaría… Cuánto tiempo más faltaba… Ya se estaba tardando, cuanto iba a tardar, aun esperaba que llegara el dolor al ser consumida por la energía que la rodeaba, la energía en la que ahora estaba flotando…

Al menos ahora algo era seguro, seguía viva, seguía consiente, la sensación sobre su cuerpo, esa sensación de continua presión le indicaba que aun podía sentir, el sabor metálico de su boca, producto de la sangre que antes había expulsado durante la pelea, le indicaba que aún conservaba su sentido del gusto… ¿Podría ver?, solo basto el separar los parpados para contestar esa interrogante, si, si podía ver, pero no había nada demasiado interesante que observar, todo a su alrededor era azul… un azul oscuro… Pareciese que estuviese dentro del agua… Aunque en vez del agua era algún fluido de mayor consistencia… Pero a pesar de eso podía respirar, podía ver sin sentir irritación... Ya había comprobado 3 de sus sentidos, eso le reafirmaba que seguía viva, pero no podía verificar su sentido del olfato, ahí no había nada más que ese fluido que la mantenía flotando, pero al menos los susurros le permitirían asegurarse de su sentido del oído…

Esperen… ¿susurros?... Sí, eso eran, no había duda, muy levemente e indescifrables, pero podía oírlos, eran susurros, que a cada segundo se habían más fuertes, a cada segundo podía identificarlos mejor… Sollozos, no eran susurros, eran sollozos, pero algunos empezaban a oírse como llanto verdadero, tristeza, eso estaba escuchando… ¿Pero por qué?, ¿acaso había fallado?, había entrado ahí para que nadie estuviera triste, para que todos vivieran, para que todos vieran de nuevo un mañana, para que fueran felices… Así que… ¿Por qué lloraban?

Los segundos pasaban, y lentamente pudo ver algo diferente a aquel azul profundo e interminable… Era una plaza… Y no una cualquiera, la conocía muy bien, era la plaza de su querida ciudad, en donde vivían todos sus amigos, en donde tenía que pasar cada vez que salía para alguna misión, lo era sin duda… Pero había algo diferente… Demasiadas personas… Viendo hacia un solo punto… Y a todos los conocía… Eran sus amigos… Llorando… Estaban llorando… ¿Pero por qué? Era justamente lo que no querida, eso era lo que había querido evitar al entrar en aquel cristal… Pero ahí no acababa la cosa… Ahora era peor, él estaba ahí, estaba gritando, le estaba gritando a los hombres de grandes túnicas del consejo, le estaba gritando a sus compañeros y amigos, le estaba gritando a su propia tumba…

¿Su tumba? Si… Eso era, ahí estaba su foto, era su tumba, aquella que habían construido para ella, sin duda había muerto, ahora era solo un fantasma, al parecer los fantasmas conservaban sus sentidos, aunque nada aseguraba que lo hicieran por siempre, pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que importaba era él…

Ahora lo estaban sujetando, lo mantenían contra el suelo, él intentaba luchar, intentaba levantarse… Y gritaba su nombre… Tan alto como podía, imprimiendo en cada letra todo el dolor que sentía… Ese dolor que ella ahora estaba sintiendo, era tanto, dolía tanto, estaba sufriendo, en cada grito se notaba, y todo ese dolor era transmitido a ella de forma inmediata, sus gritos la hacían sufrir como nunca lo había hecho, había entrado ahí para protegerlo a él, para proteger también a sus amigos, para borrar sus pecados, para expiarlos… pero eso no había arreglado nada, ahora todos sufrían, todos sufrían porque ella ahora no estaba… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?

Sentía como su sus ojos se llenaban de agua, ella no quería que esto acabara así, no quería, no lo permitirá, pero ahora que podía hacer, no había vuelta atrás, no había forma de salir… Solo podía contemplar como su amigos sufrían, sufrían por su perdida, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, no sabía cómo volver, solo podía quedarse mirando esa triste imagen, esa imagen que le rompía el alma, solo podía escuchar esas sollozos que sus amigos despedían, esos sollozos y esa risa… ¿Risa?

Esperen… ¿Quién reía?, ¿Quién era el que en medio de esa desoladora podía liberar tan alegre risa?

Rápidamente con la mirada busca entre la gente, pero nadie parece percatarse de esa risa, nadie parece notar que en medio de lo que era un funeral, alguien reía de forma tan alegre y despreocupada, ¿Acaso se lo estaba imaginando?, ¿Estaba empezando a cruzar esa línea entre la vida y la muerte y a ora podía escuchar la alegre risa de la muerte?... No, no era producto de su imaginación… Ahora estaba más cerca… Más presente, pero ahora no era risa, eran voces alegres, ahora solo una, la voz de un chico, un chico joven, algo más joven que ella misma, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, Ahora lo veía, en medio de su búsqueda por esa risa se había girado, había girado en medio de ese fluido que constituía su actual realidad…

Frente a ella, de la misma forma que antes, ahora podía vislumbrar un lugar que nunca antes había visto, todo era blanco, y en medio de esa blancura había 3 personas, los tres hombres, de edades y constituciones diferentes, uno era alto y musculoso, con lentes de sol y cabello rubio claro, el otro era de cabello castaña, igual alto pero de constitución delgada. El último era un chico, el chico de la voz alegre, pero era muy extraño, estaba rodeado de una fuerte energía, una energía dorado-anaranjada que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, al igual que sobre esa misma energía se distinguían diversas marcas que imitaban tatuajes…

-¿Qué es este lugar…?

De sus labios escaparon esas palabras de forma lenta y sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero a eso no le dio mucha importancia, total, ahora era un espíritu, ¿Qué importaba?, Lo único que la intrigaba era quien era el chico de ojos azules que la observaba ahora… Esperen… ¿La estaba viendo?

Ante la fija mirada del joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver su mirada hacia atrás, buscando aquello que miraba, convencida de que observaba a través de ella y no a ella, pero no… La estaba observando a ella, no había nada detrás de ella, ese chico la observaba fijamente, ahora caminaba hacia ella, sin apartar su mirada de la suya, ¿Cómo es que podía verla?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿A dónde miras?

El hombre de cabello castaño pregunta esto observando al chico de azules ojos, sin percatarse de ella, pero el chico ignora al hombre, para estirar su mano hacia ella, no la podría tocar, obviamente, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba hasta que su mano entra en contacto con la de ella.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo es que estas flotando?

Sus ojos no pueden evitar abrirse de la impresión, podía verla, podía tocarla, pero parecía el único que podía entre los 3 hombres que estaban ahí, los otros dos miraban extrañados, tanto al chico como el lugar que ocupaba ella en medio del aire, que sin duda para ellos no era más que una zona vacía.

-¿Pu-Puedes verme?

Tartamudea ella con asombro, con una voz apenas perceptible, pero que el chico oye con total claridad.

-Por supuesto… ¿Pero quién eres?

-Yo… Yo soy… Mi nombre es…

El sonido de su voz es rápidamente acallado, cuando una voz más fuerte se escucha desde un lugar muy lejano, pero dicha voz aumenta rápidamente, ensordeciéndola a ella, y al chico de dorados cabellos.

Rápidamente distingue aquello que la voz grita, era su nombre, tan alto y claro que era imposible confundirse, junto a esa voz, la sensación de ser jalada hacia atrás llega, algo la estaba jalando hacia atrás, a la vez que una luz iluminaba a sus espaldas, junto a una sensación totalmente diferente a la que había estado sintiendo en el vacío.

-¡Espera!

Antes de ser completamente absorbida por la luz, el chico la agarra de la mano, pensando que algo malo estaba pasando.

-¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué haces?!

Ella no puede evitar gritar estas palabras, al darse cuenta que a la vez que ella era jalada hacia aquella luz, el chico era igual absorbido junto a ella, debido a su negativa de soltarla.

-Espera, que pasa, ¡NARUTO!

Los dos hombres detrás del chico gritan de forma desesperada, a la vez que se abalanzan sobre él. En ese momento, todo es cubierto por luz.

El sonido de las olas llegan a sus odios, el olor del agua salada, el frio de la noche, todo esa la rodea, la traen de vuelta a la conciencia, le dicen que una vez más está viva, totalmente viva, totalmente consiente.

-¡Erza!

Su nombre llega a sus oídos, lo repiten una, dos, tres, deja de contarlos, están gritando, gritando de nuevo, pero ahora eran gritos alegres, eran gritos de alivio, podía reconocer esos gritos, eran ellos, sus amigos, los viejos con los que había compartido aquella prisión conocida como sistema R, y los actuales con los que compartía el símbolo del gremio.

-No hagas algo como eso… Nunca más…

Ante estas palabras abre los ojos, desorientada, le toma un par de segundos enfocar bien, dirigir su vista a aquel que ahora la tenía entre brazos. Ahora lo distingue, sus rosados cabellos y su seria y decidida expresión, mostrando una seguridad absoluta, aquello causa que sus ojos se habrá un poco más, el verlo solo podía significar una cosa, había vuelto, ahora estaba de vuelta, con sus amigos, con su familia.

Abre los ojos, desorientado, siente la arena bajo su cuerpo, detrás de su cabeza y llenando su cabello, sobre el estaban algunas algas, a sus pies el basto océano, sobre su cabeza, una espesa jungla.

Se endereza, adolorido, encorvándose debido al cansancio, todo su cuerpo estaba aletargado, luego de esa extrema pelea, en donde había podido triunfar con algo de suerte, había visto una sombra difusa en medio del aire, era la sombra de una chica, una chica triste, eso era lo último que recordaba, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía confundido.

Abre los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con el oscuro océano, cuyas olas llegaban lentamente hasta sus pies y que susurraban de forma armoniosa. Posa su mano sobre su pecho, desnudo como había quedado debido al reciente combate, pone la palma sobre su corazón, sigue latiendo, tranquilo y sin prisas, estaba vivo, eso era algo. Luego la pone sobre el colgante de color verdoso en medio de su pecho, apretándolo levemente.

Posa una mano detrás de él, haciendo presión con su palma en la arena para poder quedar sentado de forma cómoda en la arena, mientras que pasa la otra por su cabeza, quitando la arena de su cabello, sus rubios cabellos.

-¿Dónde estoy…? Dattebayo…

|Ruptura -Fin-|


	2. Chapter 1

**-Encuentro-**

El frio de la noche era acentuado por las saldas aguas del mar, que subían y bajaban por la playa en la cual reposaban. Consigo traían basura marina, entre ella las algas que ahora cubrían sus extremidades y su abdomen desnudo. Lentamente abre los ojos, de forma pesada y cansada, todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado y aletargado, como si acabara de despertar de una siesta, luego de haber participado en algún triatlón de varias horas.

-Cof, cof

De su boca lanza algunas bocanadas de aire, mezcladas con agua de mar y arena, los cuales había tragado durante su estadía en el mar, antes de que las corrientes marinas lo trajeran hasta la playa en la que ahora se encontraba recostado, lentamente se endereza, usando más fuerza de la normal, debido a su cansancio. Cuando lo consigue se encorva debido al cansancio, dejando que el peso de su parte superior descansara en su estómago, para luego observar hacia enfrente, admirando las olas que se alzaban a los lejos, negras como la noche que lo cubría.

Inspira profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del tan preciado oxigeno que en estos momentos sentía que le hacía falta, con un fuerte suspiro deja salir todo el aire de su interior y estira su espalda, haciendo tronar los huesos de su columna con un ruido sordo. El estirarse le dio una sensación gloriosa, para luego poner su mano izquierda en la arena detrás de él, valiéndose de ella como soporte y abandonando así la posición encorvada para adoptar una que lo hacía parecer un joven admirador del firmamento.

La arena en su nuca le incomoda, y la que se había adentrado en su cabellera era incluso peor, molestándolo al punto de hacer que pasara su mano libre por la parte posterior de su cabeza, tanto por sus rubios cabellos como por su nuca, intentando eliminar el exceso de arena que había invadido esas áreas.

-¿Dónde estoy…? Dattebayo…

Retira la mano de su cabellera, ahora que la comezón producto de la arena había parado. Dobla su cuerpo hacia adelante y apoya ambas manos en la arena, para luego enderezarse, poniéndose en pie admirando una vez más el basto océano frente a él.

-¿Estaré en una isla? Pero esta no parece la isla tortuga…

Gira en torno a si mismo, para quedar de frente a la espesa selva que antes había estado a sus espaldas. La observa con mirada confusa, de verdad que se sentía confundido, lo último que recordaba, era a aquella espectral mujer, flotando en medio de la habitación en donde había entrado para enfrentarse a la bestia que dentro de él habitaba, pareciese que nadie más que él podía verla, intento agarrar su mano, teniendo éxito, pero luego esa mujer fue empezada a ser absorbida por una extraña luz a sus espaldas, intento salvarla, pero la luz incluso se lo llevo a el, mientras intentaba jalar de ella… Y luego había despertado ahí, en esa playa.

No estaba seguro si ahora estaba en una isla o era parte de un continente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde era el norte y donde era el sur. Empiezo a revisar su cuerpo, encontrando algunos pocos raspones sobre su piel, sin duda producidos cuando estaba flotando en el mar, ya que sin duda había estado flotando en el mar, todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente húmedo, cubierto de la sensación de haber estado sumergido, era un milagro que hubiese podido llegar hasta esa isla flotando desde donde hubiera estado luego de haber sido absorbido por la luz.

-¿Dónde estaré ahora?

El joven pregunta esto con voz relajada, ahora que había recuperado el sentido y que había puesto sus ideas en lugar, se sentía más entero, más atento, ahora había recuperado su mentalidad como Shinobi, por lo cual lo primero sería saber dónde estaba, ante lo cual empieza a caminar siguiendo el borde de la playa, antes de querer entrar a la selva, prefería buscar alguna cabaña o a alguna persona por el borde de la playa, era mejor y más seguro.

Paso a paso fue avanzando por la arena, recibiendo en sus pies de vez en cuando las olas que llegaban ya solo como una ligera salpicadura de agua, hasta cierto punto relajante. Cuando ya hubiera avanzando durante poco más de 30 minutos, se detiene, ya convencido de que no llegaría a ningún lugar si seguía como iba, ante lo cual decide ingresa al bosque, pero tomaría un rumbo más rápido, quería encontrar pronto algún ser vivo que le pudiera indicar donde estaba, así que no podía perder tiempo. Decidido a acelerar el proceso, el joven de rubios cabellos hace un sello con ambas manos, en forma de cruz, para luego repetir esas palabras que tan seguidamente hubiera usado durante sus combates y entrenamientos.

-Kage Bunshin No Jutsu

Las palabras salen de su boca mientras espera el momento en que los clones aparezcan junto a él, saliendo de sus nubes de humo para empezar una búsqueda por el bosque, con la intención de lograr abarcar una mayor área con más rapidez y lograr descubrir en que parte del mapa se encontraba…

Pero algo estaba mal…

Ya habían pasado los segundos, pero nada sucedía, no solo no habían aparecido los clones, sino que tampoco sentía el chakra fluir por su cuerpo, no… No podía ser cierto, no podía sentirlo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡¿Por qué no lo puedo sentir?!

Lentamente y con un pánico creciente separa sus manos, observándolas con una alarma controlada, como el verlas le pudiera explicar que era lo que ocurría. Varios pensamientos cruzan su mente, intentado buscar una explicación a lo que sucedía. Cuando la alarma en su mente llega a un punto crítico, se deja caer con fuerza en la arena, olvidándose por completo que aún continuaba al alcance del agua, una vez más, con la selva a su espalda y el mar frente a sus ojos.

Rápidamente vacía su mente, tal como había aprendido a hacer durante su entrenamiento junto a los sapos, dobla sus piernas poniéndose en su pose de meditación. Ambas manos caen sobre su regazo, mientras unía los dedos índice y pulgar de cada mano, formando así la pose que había aprendido a hacer durante su estadía en el antiguo lugar de entrenamiento de su padrino.

-(Concéntrate… No puedes haber perdido todo tu chakra de un momento a otro… Concéntrate…)

Un fuerte suspiro sale de sus labios, estaba empezando a relajar su cuerpo, logrando sentir el fluir de su propia sangre, el como el aire circulaba por sus pulmones y era exhalado por su boca y nariz, podía sentir circular todo fluido en su cuerpo… Menos su chakra…

-(N-No… No lo siento)

No podía sentirlo, ahora estaba seguro, ya no podía sentir su chakra dentro de él, no había rastro de él, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué ya no podía sentir ni usar su chakra?

Ahora todo era mucho más confuso, no sabía dónde estaba, no podía estar seguro ni de qué día era, y ahora era mucho peor, no podía usar su chakra, ni siquiera podía asegurar que aun tuviera chakra dentro de su cuerpo, en estos momentos lo que daría por que Neji o Hinata estuvieran junto a él, sus compañeros de perlados ojos podrían ver dentro de él y decirle que rayos pasaba por su cuerpo.

-Kuso… ¡KUSO! ¡¿Que rayos está pasando?!

La frustración lo invade, por acto reflejo cubre su rostro con sus manos mientras arquea su espalda hacia delante, doblándose sobre su abdomen. Se había esforzado tanto en derrotar al demonio que dentro de él habitaba, había puesto su vida al límite para poder al fin tener control sobre él, por unos pocos segundos había podido admirar el nuevo grado de poder que había adquirido, un nivel que nunca antes hubiera imaginado que podría obtener. Ahora lo había perdido, ahora estaba privado de la fuente de todo su poder, sin chakra él no podía usar ningún Jutsu, sin chakra él estaba privado de las técnicas que conformaban la base de su estilo de pelea, ahora no podía luchar, si era atacado no se podría defender, ¿Qué era lo que le quedaba?

Solo una cosa…

Sobrevivir… Y descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando…

Detiene los golpes que estaba propinando contra la arena debajo de él, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos y frustraciones que no había caído en cuenta que había estado golpeando la arena para desahogar sus penas. No podía quedarse ahí lamentándose, si el viejo pervertido que era su padrino lo viera así seguro se burlaría de él. No… No se rendiría así nada más, podía estar privado de su chakra, pero tenía un cuerpo entrenado, su velocidad y fuerza básica le permitirá sobrevivir contra personas normales, pero si se encontraba con algún ninja enemigo estaría perdido, sin su chakra no podría defenderse… Pero…

-No tengo mi chakra… Pero…

Se levanta del suelo con una mirada seria, todavía faltaba algo por probar, si funcionaba todavía tendría un arma con la cual podría hacer frente a enemigos que se le apareciesen, aquella habilidad que había adquirido tras haber perdido a su padrino.

Camina lentamente hasta llegar a la zona donde acababa la arena y empezaba la tierra firme, cubierta de las hierbas de la selva. Avanza con paso lento llega hasta la base de un árbol, para dejarse caer de espaldas a él, quedando primero con la vista al cielo, admirando la copa que le proporcionaba una mayor oscuridad al obstruir la luz de la luna. Luego baja la vista para una vez más admirar la profunda oscuridad del océano, observando las olas que a lo lejos se alzaban y que llegaban con debilidad a la orilla de la playa, mojando la arena en donde antes había desquitado su frustración.

Una vez más adopta su pose de meditación, recordando esos momentos en donde había estado manteniendo el equilibrio a varios metros de altura del suelo, llevando su concentración al máximo para evitar caer. Por segunda vez en la noche vacía su mente, suspirando lentamente, concentrándose al máximo, debía sentirlo, tenía que lograrlo una vez más, tal vez ya no podía sentir el chakra circundar por su cuerpo, pero si el problema estaba dentro de él, tal vez aún quedaba una fuerza que no le pertenecía, sino que lo rodeaba, y existía en todo lo que estuviera en este mundo… Y ahí estaba…

-Lo siento… Lo puedo sentir… La energía natural…

Una sensación de extrema tranquilidad lo rodeaba, el sonido de los pequeños animales que más adentro de la selva habitaban llegaban a sus oídos, cada poro de su cuerpo se sentía abierto, cada uno de sus sentidos estaba siendo afinado hasta un límite que rebasaba al humano. Una vez más sentía esa fuerza que sabía que no provenía de él, sino que le estaba siendo entregada por la misma tierra, la misma madre naturaleza le estaba dando un arma con la cual poder luchar.

Una sonrisa adorna su rostro, una sonrisa nostálgica y sumamente agradecida, mientras que en sus ojos aparecían esas distintivas sombras rojizas, lentamente los abre, admirando el oscuro horizonte, admirándolo con aquellas amarillas iris de vertical pupila.

-Gracias ero-sennin… Aun desde el cielo me cuidas… Muchas gracias ero-sennin, muchas gracias…

Un nuevo suspiro sale de sus labios, un suspiro de alivio que le regresa su fuerza, sus energías, un suspiro que reafirma su voluntad. Con tranquilidad se levanta, había estado sentado unos pocos minutos, pero con eso había podido juntar una cantidad respetable de energía natural. Una vez más admira sus manos, ahora sin miedo, para luego juntarlos en forma de cruz, repitiendo aquellas palabras que hacia algunos minutos había pronunciado.

-Kage Bunshin No Jutsu

Nada pasa, ninguna nube de humo aparece a su lado, ningún cuerpo se forma a su alrededor, ningún otro rubio de ojos amarillentos se forma en medio del aire para hacerle compañía, pero no esperaba que sucediese, había aceptado, ahora con tranquilidad, que estaba privado del uso de su chakra, por algún motivo fuera de su entendimiento, y que si podía usar la energía natural era por el hecho de que esta existía fuera de su cuerpo, la energía natural era un poder que procedía de la misma naturaleza y que el solo absorbía tal cual esponja, para usarla como un potenciador de su propio poder. Pero algo no cuadraba, se suponía que la energía natural se combinaba con su energía física y su energía espiritual, para así formar su chakra en un nivel superior, no podía usar su chakra, pero si podía entrar en su modo sabio, no entendía el cómo, pero sabía que aunque lo pensara por días no hallaría la respuesta, por lo cual solo podía ser agradecido y aprovechar que con el senjutsu, su poder, resistencia y velocidad eran superiores al humano, lo único malo es que al estar privado de su chakra, la única técnica con la que contaba seguramente sería el Kawazu Kumite, y ya que no podía crear clones, le tomaría tiempo el reunir la energía natural necesaria para una pelea.

-Debo moverme… Encontrar algún pueblo o algo en el cual pueda averiguar dónde estoy…

Separa su espalda del tronco del árbol, para empezar a avanzar una vez más por la playa, pero ahora más cerca de la tierra, para evitar mojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras avanzaba mantenía el chakra natural dentro de él, hasta encontrar alguna persona no se podría sentir seguro, y mientras no peleara, la energía natural se gastaría al mínimo, así que la que había reunido le debería de durar un par de horas, siempre y cuando no se viera obligado a usarlo.

Camina de forma lenta, pero constante, avanzando con tranquilidad en medio de la oscuridad. Gracias a que había entrado en el modo sabio, había podido sentir la presencia de vida en la dirección a la que ahora avanzaba, pero no había podido identificarlas, no sabía su número o si era un pueblo o solo algunas personas acampando, la fatiga sobre su cuerpo era bastante, la adrenalina que había obtenido al ver que había sido despojado de su chakra se estaba acabando, sentía su cuerpo pesado y el sueño se cernía sobre él a cada segundo, aumentando gradualmente.

¡BUM!

Rápidamente el chico de rubios cabellos alza su mirada al cielo, el lugar en donde había odio ese gran estallido. En medio del cielo, a varios cientos de metros de donde él estaba, se podía ver un magnifico fuego artificial, que iluminaba la oscura bóveda celeste. Rápidamente le siguen otros estallidos que llenan el cielo de fuego multicolor.

-(¿Será un festival? Que importa, eso me indica que hay alguien ahí)

Sin perder más tiempo el joven chico utiliza las fuerzas de su cuerpo para iniciar una rápida carrera, para la cual se adentra en el bosque, saltando de rama en rama para llegar más rápido a su destino, en su cuerpo una vez más circula un poco más de adrenalina, con lo cual el cansancio desaparece momentáneamente de su cuerpo, siendo remplazado por la energía.

Luego de cerca de un minuto corriendo, llega a otro lado de la playa, en donde poda admirar a la lejanía lo que parecía un ostentoso hotel que parecía salido de algún lugar de fantasía. Desde un lugar un poco retirado el joven cabellos de oro podía observar a un par de chicos que de una forma inexplicable, parecían estar causando los fuegos artificiales. Desde la posición en donde estaba podía observar como uno de los chicos, los cuales no podía vislumbrar más que como siluetas oscuras, lanzaba haces de fuego desde su boca, los cuales explotaban en el cielo, otro parecía juntar las manos y lanzar cúpulas de hielo, las cuales formaban hermosas flores de hielo en el firmamento. Desde donde había estado antes le habían parecido simples fuegos artificiales, pero ahora que estaba más de cerca se daban cuenta que mientras que algunos eran de fuego puro, otros eran y hielo y unos últimos parecían estar formados por luz.

-(¿Qué… Como están haciendo eso?, No había visto a alguien que pudiese controlar el hielo desde Haku, ¿Y como hacen esas técnicas sin hacer sellos?)

El joven cabellos de oro no puede evitar admirar lo que hacían esas tres siluetas a la distancia, para luego ser cautivado por las explosiones en el cielo, observando las distintas formas que creaban, pero a cabo de algunos segundos, hoye una fuerte voz, una voz que se le hacia sumamente familiar.

-¡Que os vaya bien!

Rápidamente el joven baja la vista de nuevo a tierra, ahora observando hacia un lugar cerca de la costa, gracias a la luz de las explosiones, podía ver algo más claramente, en lo que se encontraba distraído, las 3 siluetas habían avanzado hasta quedar cerca de la orilla, juntándose con una más, mientras que en el agua ya se encontraba un bote, donde había unas cuantas personas, alejándose. Desde donde estaba observaba como ambos grupos se iban despidiendo, pero la atención del rubio se centra esta vez en la chica en medio de todos, la que en su mano portaba una especie de lanza en cuya punta se podía observar una bandera, con un extraño símbolo que nunca antes había visto. El pelirrojo cabello de esa chica le resultaba muy familiar, y luego de algunos segundos al fin pudo atinar el por qué.

-Es ella…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Con su mano libre se despedía de sus amigos, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, lagrimas que albergaban un sinfín de emociones, felicidad, tristeza, alivio, combinadas con muchas más. Junto a ella estaban sus amigos, compañeros del gremio, navegando en un pequeño bote alejándose en el mar, se encontraban sus antiguos amigos, los cuales habían decidido iniciar una nueva vida por su cuenta. No podía evitar dejar las lágrimas, luego de tantas penurias, tanto sufrimiento, veía a sus amigos partir, ahora libres, ahora desatados de esas cadenas de odio que habían significado la muerte de su antiguo y peli azul compañero. Era el turno de ellos de vivir como quisiera, y junto con sus compañeros de gremio habían podido otorgarles una despedida por todo lo alto.

La pelirroja chica se despedía sin dejar de llorar, sin sospechar que algunos pocos metros de ella, entre la espesura del bosque, una sombra de amarillentos ojos la observaba, sin quitar la vista de su persona en ningún segundo.

**|Encuentro -Fin-|**


	3. Chapter 2

**-Impresión-**

El sol iluminaba toda el área, emitiendo el calor hacia nuestros viajeros que, utilizando uno de los tan conocidos automóviles mágicos, avanzaban por el camino que los llevaría de vuelta a su hogar, el gremio de Fairy Tail, en la ciudad de magnolia.

-Como están ahí atrás chicos

-Sin contar al idiota este, estamos bien…

-Vamos Grey, no seas así, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando va en un transporte

-Guuuuuaaaah…... ¿Por qué a mí?

-No te rindas Natsu, no falta demasiado

Mientras que la joven de escarlata cabellera conducía el carruaje mágico, valiéndose de su poder mágico como combustible, los otros tres chicos se mantenían en la parte posterior del mismo, uno de ellos recargado contra la pared con la mirada perdida mientras su fiel amigo de pelaje azul le daba palmaditas de apoyo en la cara, mirándolo con una expresión de vergüenza ajena. Al ver esto la joven usuaria de armaduras gira levemente su cabeza, para dirigir su vista hacia el interior del carruaje valiéndose de la pequeña ventana que separaba el área del conductor de la de los pasajeros.

-Vamos Natsu, tienes que superar alguno de estos días esa absurda debilidad por los vehículos, que te parece si intentamos montarte en un tren por varios viajes seguidos, a lo mejor así lo superas.

Al oír esto el rostro peli rosa obtiene una tonalidad de azul aún más pronunciada que la anterior, mientras saca su cabeza por la ventana, soltando leve ahorcajadas sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra coherente.

-Jajaja, vamos Natsu, Erza solo está jugando, nunca te haría eso…

La rubia del grupo dice esto sin convicción alguna, gracias a que ya conocía como era su compañera de equipo y sabía que era capaz de atar al joven cazador de dragones y meterlo en el tren contra su voluntad. Mientras en su mente recorre una cómica escena de Natsu llorando a mares por la ventana de un vagón de tren, le da leves palmadas a su espalda en un vano intento de poder darle un poco de consuelo ante su común y repetitivo malestar provocado por los vehículos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

El joven cabellos de oro avanzaba entre la copa de los árboles, siguiendo con la vista el extraño carruaje que andaba por el camino junto a él. Con las ramas y hojas de las copas se cubría para no ser descubierto por aquellos que seguía. Desde que había visto en la playa la noche pasada a la chica pelirroja que ahora conducía el carruaje, había sabido con total certeza que era la misma a quien había visto flotando en medio del aire cuando había acabado su batalla contra el zorro de nueve colas en la isla tortuga.

-(Necesito saber quién es ella, seguro sabrá decirme donde estoy pero… ¿Cómo me puedo acercar a ella?, no puedo solo llegar y decirle que yo soy quien la vio, flotando en medio del aire…)

El joven originario de Konoha sigue avanzando siguiendo el carruaje, el cual iba a una velocidad normal, lo que la facilitaba el seguirlos y también le permitía ahorrar energías, que pensaba podría necesitar después.

Luego de haber avanzado durante un poco más de tiempo, el chico logra ver entre las ramas de los árboles, mas delante de donde estaban, un puente de madera de consistencia maciza, por el cual sin duda pasarían los chicos a quienes seguía.

-(Mmm… Necesitare esperar a que ellos pasen y luego pasar yo a toda velocidad, si pudiera usar mi chakra pasaría por debajo del puente… Dattebayo)

El chico rápidamente aumenta el paso, hasta llegar cerca del límite del bosque respecto al puente, en la copa de un árbol, ubicándose en una posición en la cual podía ver tanto el camino como el puente, sin poder ser visto por casualidad por los chicos que iban en el carruaje. Desde su posición observa el carruaje avanzar de forma lenta, mientras lograba distinguir una animada platica sobre el mismo, pero una cosa más llama su atención, las voces de dos sujetos, que se encontraban escondidos a pocos metros por debajo de él, ocultos entre los arbustos junto al camino, con cuidado se posiciona un poco más cerca de ellos sin revelar su localización, logrando escuchar su plática.

-Entonces cuando pasen cerramos nos ponemos cerca de los postes del puente y si intentan regresar los rompemos, ¿verdad?

-Así es, esas fueron las instrucciones del jefe, ellos estarán del otro lado del puente para interceptarlos, debemos hacerlo bien, recuerda que entre ellos va Titania, si no tenemos cuidado seremos acabados por ella

-Pero según nos informaron está regresando de una misión peligrosa, apenas ayer la terminaron, no deberían haber recuperado todas sus fuerzas

-Así es, por eso el jefe quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad para capturarla, ya sabes que la alianza Balam recompensara muy bien al gremio sic capturamos y le llevamos a alguien como Titania a modo de obsequio

Ambos hombres empiezan a reír de forma maliciosa, más el joven de cabellos de oro se queda en su posición, girando la vista hacia el carruaje que ya estaba a algunos pocos metros de su posición, sin duda el plan tenía como objetivo a los tripulantes del vehículo mágico, aunque no podía saber quién era Titania, sabía que sin duda la chica que lo conducía, a la cual quería poder contactar, se vería involucrada en el percance, cosa que no podía permitir, esa chica era lo único que recordaba antes de llegar a ese lugar, donde quiera que fuese, y era su mejor baza si quería regresar.

-(¿Debería dejar inconscientes a estos tipos primero?, o debería esperar a que los del otro lado del puente se muestren también… Un momento… Primero averiguare cuantas personas son)

Naruto sube una vez más hasta llegar a su posición original en el árbol, en donde quedaba cubierto por las ramas y hojas del gran árbol. Una vez llegado a una rama estable, se sienta en la misma recargando la espalda en el tronco, para adoptar su pose de meditación, para concentrar una vez más energía natural y llenar sus reservas.

Luego de un par de experimentos en la noche anterior, había descubierto que su senjutsu había sufrido un desperfecto, ya no podía sentir las presencias de los demás como antes. Antes cuando canalizaba energía natural, podía sentir con precisión todas las presencias en un gran radio a su alrededor, podía hasta incluso identificarlas y saber quiénes eran y su estado, pero ahora… ahora solo podía sentir de forma muy débil las presencias en un radio mucho menor al de antes, y no podía definirlas ni tampoco las podía sentir con la misma precisión que antes, además de que para lograr solo esto necesitaba estar en estado de meditación, si no, no podía sentirlas en lo más mínimo, teniendo que recordar la localización próxima al momento de tener que entrar en movimiento.

Luego de un par de segundos logra entrar al estado de meditación, expandiendo su radio de percepción más allá de su cuerpo, hasta lograr llevar su sentido sensor al otro lado del puente, siendo el largo de este de unos 35 metros y debajo del mismo serían unos 40 metros. Del otro lado del puente logra sentir la presencia de otras 7 personas, mientras que del otro lado del camino frente a él, podía sentir la presencia de 3 personas más. Sumando a los dos bandidos por debajo de él, formaba un total de 12 personas en ambos lados del puente, contra los 4 debilitados chicos que estaban dentro de la carroza móvil.

-(Aunque esté usando la energía natural, no podre llegar al otro lado del puente sin que se den cuenta, si lo cortan antes de que llegue caeré al vacío… Si dejo inconsciente a los dos de aquí abajo podría alertar a los otros… Tengo que esperar a que todos estos sujetos estén en el puente reunidos, así no tendrán oportunidad de cortar los pilares sin afectar a sus compañeros en el puente…)

Naruto avanza rápidamente hasta llegar a la parte más alta del árbol, observando hacia donde había sentido las presencias del otro lado del puente. Desde donde estaba podía vislumbrar apenas unas siluetas entre el follaje del bosque, pero desde su posición sus entrenados ojos solo podían ver eso, siluetas.

Con veloces y silenciosos movimientos, el joven originario de Konoha baja hasta una posición más cómoda, para esperar pacientemente el momento en que todo empezara, aprovechando los segundos que lentamente transcurrían para reunir aún más energía natural, a falta de conocimiento del nivel de sus oponentes, era mejor estar lo más preparado posible.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

La tranquilidad seguía dominando el ambiente alrededor de la carroza, mientras que por dentro la joven rubia del grupo consolaba al maltrecho Dragon Slayer y su compañero de tendencias exhibicionistas dormitaba con la cabeza hacia colgando, la conocida como Titania usaba su poder mágico para conducir el carro, moderándolo para que durara el poco poder mágico que había podido recuperar luego de la gran batalla que había representado su reencuentro con su viejo amigo y amor platónico Jellal. Cuando el joven peli azul sale de sus pensamientos, Erza empieza a recordar a su antiguos amigos, y la despedida que había hecho la noche anterior para ellos, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Justo al mismo tiempo, las ruedas delanteras del vehículo tocan el suelo de madera del puente, empezando un leve repiqueo al avanzar por él

-(Espero que donde quiera que estén… Espero que loes vaya bien muchachos, cuídense mucho…)

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no nota que a la distancia, 5 sombras se empezaban a mover entre los arbustos del espeso bosque. Tarde se da cuenta de ellas, ya que su mente los percibe hasta que estos aparecen cerca del límite del puente, en la dirección a la que ellos iban.

-Así que esta es la tan famosa maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail… Titania… Pero si no pareces más peligrosa que una chica cualquiera…

La voz del nuevo individuo frente a ella hace que la joven pelirroja levante la mirada, encontrando delante de ella a 5 hombres, en medio de ellos un hombre de aspecto imponente en cuyo rostro se encontraba tatuado una especie de serpiente que recorría desde su cuello, cruzando por su frente, hasta cerca de su boca.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Erza hablaba con una voz autoritaria, queriendo imponer presencia, pero ella misma sabía que sus reservas de magia estaban muy gastadas, y si se trataba de un enfrentamiento, podría resultar peligroso para todos. Todos los que estaban dentro del vehículo, aún no habían recuperado sus fuerzas, el que en peor estado estaba, era Natsu, el cual se encontraba aún muy fatigado, tanto por el hecho de estar en un vehículo, como por los efectos secundario de haberse comido la magia pura de Etherion, él estaba en un estado en el que pelear era imposible.

-¿Quiénes somos, preguntas?, Nosotros somos la elite del gremio de Underground Snake, y lo que queremos, es a ti Erza Scarlet, serás un gran regalo para los de arriba, tu cabeza los complacerá, jajaja

La risa del tipo suena cruelmente, para que luego de esto otros 2 sujetos salieran desde los bosques a su espalda, posicionándose uno en cada poste que servían de soporte para el puente, del otro lado, en la parte trasera de donde estaba el vehículo de los chicos de Magnolia, salían de entre los arboles 5 hombres, de los cuales 4 se repartieron entre los dos postes, y uno más se ponía en medio de la entrada al puente, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ahora, Erza Scarlet, la famosa Titania, entrégate pacíficamente, o tendremos que dejarte caer al vacío junto a todos tus amiguitos, y buscar sus cuerpos en lo profundo de este valle…

Desde el interior de la carreta, la miembro más reciente del grupo había podido escuchar todo lo que pasaba, ante lo cual se acerca a su compañero pelinegro, el cual de forma misteriosa se había librado de la parte superior de su indumentaria aun mientras dormitaba, susurrándole de forma preocupada, intentando que sus palabras no fueran captadas por los hombres de afuera.

-Gray, despierta, estamos en problema, ¡nos tienen rodeados!

La usuaria de la magia estelas sacude a su compañero con creciente nerviosismo, logrando que este abriera los ojos y mostrara una expresión soñolienta.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué está pasando Lucy?, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nos tienen rodeados Gray, unos tipos intentan llevarse a Erza, tenemos que hacer algo

Ante las palabras de su amiga, el joven de hielo pone una expresión más seria y dice con un cierto tono amenazante

-¿Ah?, Esos tipos están demasiados confiados si creen que pueden llegar así como así y exigir que nuestra compañera se entregue, tendrán primero que pasar sobre nosotros.

-¡Pero aún no estas recuperado de la batalla de ayer! Yo tampoco tengo demasiada energía y Natsu no puede ni enderezarse.

-¡Aye!, Natsu aún está muy agotado y no puede luchar mucho menos si está a bordo de este carruaje, no podría ni levantarse, además, estaban diciendo que si nos resistíamos, nos dejarían caer ¡Aye!

La voz del pequeño gato azul llega a oídos de Gray, quien mira a sus dos compañeros para luego observar a Natsu recostado en el asiento con una mirada perdida y un color azulado en el rostro. Lo que decía era verdad, ninguno de los ahí presentes estaba en condiciones de luchar, el que estaba en mejores condiciones era él y aun así sus reservas de magia estaban bajas, no habían pasado ni 10 horas desde que habían peleado, ya que por decisión de Erza habían madrugado para regresar rápidamente al gremio, pero ahora estaban en un serio aprieto, y no se le ocurrió ninguna forma de salir airosos en una batalla contra otros magos, en especial cuando estos podían tirar el puente apenas ellos ofrecieran resistencia.

-(Maldita sea, ¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fuera de la carroza, en el asiento del conductor, la maga de armaduras veía con impotencia a los hombres de Underground Snake que estaban frente a ella, desde su posición también había podido divisar a los que se habían puesto del otro lado del puente, volteando cuando escucho como estos se posicionaban en ese lugar. Con una mirada frustrada, habla con voz baja hacia sus compañeros detrás de ella.

-Lo siento chicos, cuando me lleven intenten huir por detrás, ahí hay menos enemigos, seguro podrán derrotarlos, luego regresen al pueblo y pidan ayuda al gremio.

Ante sus palabras, tres de los cuatro pasajeros la voltean a ver con expresión alarmada, al escuchar sus intenciones sus corazón habían dado un vuelco, ella se iba a entregar para que ellos escaparan, eso no lo podían permitir.

-¡No Erza, no te dejaremos!

-¡Estás loca si crees que te permitiremos hacer algo así!

-¡Aye! Somos un equipo, ¡Juntos podremos contra ellos!

-¡NO! ¡Estamos rodeados y ninguno está en condiciones para pelear contra ellos, ellos son de un gremio escuro conocido por las cercanías, y el que está en medio es su líder, conocido como "Cascabel Venenosa", no podemos luchar contra alguien así en nuestras condiciones, ¡Ustedes encárguense de buscar ayuda, es nuestra única opción!

Tanto Lucy como Grey y Happy la observan con impotencia, sabían que tenían razón, pero no podía permitir que ella se fuera así como así, luego de haber luchado tanto para rescatarla de las manos de Jellal, no podían permitir que fuera secuestrada así como así.

Lentamente Erza se levanta del asiento del conductor, para luego bajar de la carroza y empezar a caminar hacia el hombre conocido como "Cascabel Venenosa", líder del gremio Underground Snake, mientras tanto dentro de la carreta, Gray susurra rápidamente a Lucy, una vez habiendo visto que Erza estaba lejos como para oírla

-Escucha Lucy, cuando te indique atacaras a los que están detrás de nosotros, yo me iré contra los que están por delante, Erza ha gastado la magia que le quedaba en hacer avanzar el vehículo, seguramente no podrá invocar más de un par de armaduras, no podemos dejar que se la lleven.

La rubia escucha a Gray, mientras algunas lágrimas de desasosiego se asomaban por sus mejillas, ella se daba cuenta de que las oportunidades de poder salir de ahí eran pocas, pero tampoco permitirá que una vez más se llevaran a Erza, no lo permitirá de nuevo aunque le costara la vida, si solo Natsu pudiera pelear, pero aunque tuviera las energías mientras estuvieran en el vehículo él estaba incapacitado, y aunque lo bajaran tardaría en recuperarse, y en ese tiempo seguramente destruirían los pilares y todos caerían al vacío, y aunque Happy pudiera volar, no sería capaz de cargarlos a todos. Todo lo que quedaba era intentar un ataque sorpresa, era la mejor opción si querían evitar que se llevaran a su compañera.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior del vehículo mágico, la usuaria de la magia re-equipar avanzaba lentamente por el puente hacia el líder de Underground Snake, el cual veía victorioso como la legendaria Titania se entregaba tan sumisamente a ellos, ella sería un gran regalo para la Alianza Balam, tal era su contento que empieza a avanzar hacia ella, adentrándose en el puente en su dirección, mientras reía con una expresión sádica y que detonaba su sentimiento de superioridad y control. Gracias a su red de información habían descubierto lo debilitada que estaba Titania y también su grupo, otorgándole la oportunidad perfecta para poder capturarla, una oportunidad tan grande que no podría desperdiciar.

-Ya eres mía Titania, y no intentes nada, que si no tus amigos caerán al vacío, jajajajaja

Erza camina con la mirada baja hasta llegar a pocos pasos del hombre, el cual corta la distancia rápidamente y alarga su mano hacia ella.

-Jajaja, cuando te entreguemos, Underground Snake será muy bien recompensando, jajá

La pelirroja muerde su labio frustrado, sabiendo que no podía siquiera defenderse sin arriesgar a sus amigos, solo atinaba a cerrar los ojos esperando a ser capturada por el enemigo, no sabía a quién la entregarían, lo único que quedaba para ella era esperar a que pudieran contactar al gremio a tiempo y que la rescataran. Mientras tanto, solo esperaba que el hombre frente a ella la agarrara…. Pero antes de que sintiera cualquier contacto solo pudo escuchar un sonido…

El sonido de un golpe sordo, seguido del de un golpe más fuerte llega a sus oídos…

De inmediato abre sus ojos, para ver cómo frente a ella se encontraba tirado en el suelo el hombre que segundos antes la tenía a su merced, con una gran marca en forma de suela en su rostro. Rápidamente voltea a ver a la carroza en donde sus amigos estaban, mientras soltaba un grito preocupado.

-¡Chicos!

Cuando los visualiza, logra observar como ellos miraban en su dirección, con una expresión perpleja y sorprendida, pero no la miraban a ella, miraban hacia atrás de ella, ante lo cual la pelirroja voltea hacia donde estaban la mayor cantidad de enemigos, pero del otro lado del puente solo habían cuerpos tirados por varios lugares cercanos al puente, algunos en el suelo, otros sobre la madera del puente y hasta algunos clavados entre las ramas de los árboles. En medio de la salida del puente, había un chico rubio, uno que ella recordaba vagamente. Dicho chico alzaba con una sola mano a un hombre que debía medir 30 centímetros más que él y que seguramente pesaba el doble, lo alzaba sin ningún esfuerzo, para luego dejar caer el inconsciente cuerpo del miembro del gremio oscuro.

-Atacar a un enemigo en desventaja y debilitado es algo ruin pero, pero usar a compañeros de alguien como rehenes, es algo despreciable que ni siquiera la escoria haría.

El chico zorro voltea a observar a la maga clase S, la cual observa sorprendida al chico. Su única indumentaria era su pantalón de color naranjo, con una venda en su pierna derecha. En vez de zapatos tenía una especie de sandalias pero que le cubrían hasta más arriba de los tobillos, su torso estaba descubierto, mostrando un cuerpo delgado y atlético. Su cabello rubio se mecía al viento mientras que sus ojos la observaban. Sin duda su rostro era lo más destacable del muchacho, tenía una especie de sombra roja alrededor de los ojos, además de que los mismos eran parecidos a los de un sapo, siendo amarillos de pupila acostada, mientras que en sus mejillas había marcas que imitaban a unos bigotes.

-Qué bueno que dudaron en tirar el puente, si no, no hubiera llegado a tiempo… ¿Te llamas Erza, verdad? Dime, ¿Te encuentras bien?

A pesar de la sombra y de los ojos amarillentos, la pelirroja había reconocido al momento al chico, su rubio cabello y su indumentaria eran las mismas, además de esas inconfundibles marcas de las mejillas. Pero, ¿Cómo era que él estaba ahí? Había dado por hecho que lo que había visto había sido una ilusión, su imaginación fatigada dentro del Etherion pasándole una mala jugada, pero ahora estaba hi, el chico que había visto dentro del cristal en la Torre del Cielo, aquél que había visto en lo que creía que era su imaginación. La acababa de salvar, también a sus compañeros.

-¿Q-Quien eres tú?

El rubio escucha la confundida pregunta de la chica que acababa de salvar, para dar una gran sonrisa alegre, y contestar a la chica.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me alegro por fin encontrarnos

|Impresión -Fin-|


	4. Chapter 3

**-Presentación-**

Su cuerpo sufría de una tensión horrible, tenía cada arte de su cuerpo preparado para la batalla, tanta presión ponía sobre sus músculos que ya le empleaban a doler. Desde su posición normalmente sería imposible oír palabras tan lejanas, pero en estos momentos cada uno de sus sentidos estaba afinado a un grado muchas veces superior al humano.

-(Maldito… Es un bastardo cobarde…)

Maldecía al líder de los enemigos desde su escondite, desde su perspectiva era un cobarde a mas no poder, además de estar atacando a personas debilitadas, aun usaba tácticas más sucias para evitar siquiera que se defendieran. Todo en ese sujeto hacia hervir su sangre como si de fuego tratase, pero aun no podía intervenir, aun no podía entrar en escena.

Hasta el momento había podido contar la cantidad exacta de enemigos, pero eso no importaba en realidad demasiado. Nunca había sido del tipo calculador, ni del tipo estratégico, su estilo siempre había sido ir de frente y acabar con todo aquello en su camino. Pero hasta él tenía un mínimo de conciencia de combate, sabía que intentar un ataque directo mientras el enemigo usara rehenes era una tontería, debía de aprovechar aquel momento en que bajara la guardia, y a base de velocidad pura, acabar con esos cobardes que en estos momentos estaban sobre y alrededor de la larga estructura de madera.

-(Paciencia… Solo espera… Paciencia…)

Sus emociones diferían de sus pensamientos, quería acabar con ellos lo más rápido posible, en estos momentos estaba solo y sin ningún tipo de idea de donde se encontraba, y la única de la cual podría surgir un rayo de esperanza que ayudara a aclarar el gran problema en que se había envuelto, estaba en estos momentos siendo amenazada, y a punto de ser secuestrada, por un simple bandido de cobardes tácticas.

-(Ya está lejos de la orilla… Pero debe acercarse más, si le doy tiempo de retroceder dejaran caer el puente y todo se perderá)

Desde su posición logra observar tanto a los 2 grupos en las opuestas orillas de la construcción, como a la carroza y sus tripulantes en medio de la misma, además del hombre que parecía ser el líder del bando criminal, el cual avanzaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja que representaba su única esperanza de saber que estaba pasando, el donde estaba y tal vez la cuestión más importante ¿Por qué no podía usar chakra?

-(Él está cerca de la carroza… Desde esa posición… AHORA)

Cuando el líder de Underground Snake hubiese avanzado hasta estar a poco más de 1 metro de Erza y la carroza, el joven rubio se deja caer de su escondite en la copa del árbol, sabiendo que este era el momento justo que necesitaba.

Apenas sus pies entran en contacto con el suelo, da un rápido salto que, gracias a la energía natural que invadía y circulaba por todo su cuerpo, lo hace llegar de forma casi instantánea a la entrada del puente, en donde el primer grupo de enemigos se había posicionado, dos en cada poste y uno más, que parecía ser el que los coordinaba, en medio de la entrada de la construcción.

-¡Hey, muchachos!

Los 5 hombre voltean rápidamente, ante la sorpresa de la llegada de un desconocido, pero detrás de ellos no había nadie, o al menos esa había sido su impresión antes de que 3 de ellos escucharan, justamente al lado suyo, un simple sonido

¡CRACK!

Tres de los 5 hombres voltean a ver al poste derecho del puente, en donde pudieron vislumbrar velozmente como un chico rubio semi desnudo golpeaba simultáneamente a dos de sus camaradas, justo en la zona de la caja torácica, ganando así la aterradora visión de cómo sus compañeros se doblaban de formas nada normales, saliendo despedidos en diferentes direcciones, uno a la zona de los arbustos un poco más atrás de su posición, y el otro hacia el interior del puente, cayendo pesadamente sobre la madera con los ojos blancos mirando al cielo

-Dos menos…

Ante estas palabras el que estaba más cerca del rubio intenta reaccionar, moviendo rápidamente sus manos hacia delante suya, con la intención de juntarlas al parecer, pero dicha acción jamás alcanza a realizarse, debido a que el rubio le propina un poderoso golpe en el rostro, el cual lo manda hacia atrás con tal fuerza, que hace que choque contra los hombres que estaban encargados del poste restante de ese lado del puente, causando así que cayeran de espaldas por el peso de su compañero.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Los dos hombres sueltan exactamente la misma maldición, pero antes de poder apartar el cuerpo de su compañero, su atacante aparece sobre ellos, con una sonrisa confiada, observándolo con aquellos anormales ojos que imitaban a los de un anfibio.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, el rubio propina un golpe contra el suelo, justo entre la zona de las cabezas de los dos hombres que aún estaban conscientes, los cuales habían quedado casi juntos bajo el cuerpo de su superior. Los dos hombres observan atemorizados, sorprendidos y confusos esta acción, pero una vez más, antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, sienten como una fuerza invisible impacta contra sus rostros, provocándoles así un enorme dolor, tal como si hubieran sido golpeados por una esfera de metal, dejándolos fuera del mundo de la conciencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-(Kata de Sapo… Al parecer aun la tengo…)

Apenas este pensamiento termina de cruzar su mente, corre a toda velocidad hacia el puente, el cual solo podía observar hasta la carreta, la cual evitaba que pudiera observar del otro lado de la misma, lo cual el mismo había aprovechado para dejar fuera de combate a sus oponentes sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta.

El rubio mantiene una expresión seria a la vez que da un gran salto sobre la carroza, justo al mismo tiempo que una pequeña compuerta localizada en la parte superior de la misma, un tragaluz seguramente, se abría dejando ver como una rubia de exuberante figura salía de la misma, apuntando con una llave dorada hacia la zona donde él había estado antes, primero con una expresión fiera, la cual rápidamente cambia a una de sorpresa y confusión al ver como en la entrada del puente, solo habían cuerpos inconscientes tirados.

-¿Qué rayos…?

Esta incógnita es interrumpida cuando la joven maga estelar es cubierta por una oscura sombra, causando que dirigiera su mirada hacia el cielo, para solo poder ver por un instante la sandalia ninja del joven Jinchuriki, girando en el acto para seguir su trayectoria, pero apenas enfoca su vista hacia donde estaba su compañera en peligro, lugar al cual se dirigía el rubio, solo logra observar como un joven de torso descubierto y pantalones naranjas, impactaba un feroz pisotón al rostro del líder del gremio oscuro.

-(¡Perfecto, Dattebayo!)

El shinobi de Konoha se impulsa, usando la cara de su enemigo como soporte, para dar un veloz y gran salto hacia el contingente enemigo más grande, los de la salida del puente, los cuales ven sorprendidos al joven rubio, pero apenas cuando este iba a por tres cuartas partes del camino hacia ellos, el que parecía ser el segundo al mando les dice a sus compañeros con fuerza

-¡CORTEN EL PUENTE!

-¿P-pero… el líder?

-¡QUE LO COR…!

El hombre no logra completar su orden, ya que frente a él aparece aquel que había aplastado a su líder de un simple pisotón, conectando un codazo a su abdomen, a la vez que decía con seriedad.

-Eres despreciable…

El gran hombre se dobla por la zona del estómago, para que fuera mandado hacia atrás de una forma sorprendente, como si en vez de un codazo lo que lo hubiese golpeado hubiera sido algo de mucho mayor tamaño, cayendo de espaldas noqueado de la misma forma que sus compañeros al otro lado del puente.

Los otros 3 hombres observan sorprendidos al rubio, el que estaba más cerca de él da un rápido paso hacia atrás de la impresión, pero rápidamente es alcanzado por una poderosa patada en la quijada, la cual lo manda sorprendentemente varios metros hacia arriba, clavándolo entre las ramas de un árbol

-¡Maldito!

Los otros dos logran reaccionar, pero de formas distintas, uno hace ambas manos hacia adelante mientras que el otro, el más alto, se lanza contra el rubio sacando una especie de bastón cuya cabeza era anormalmente grande, conteniendo en medio algo parecido a un orbe

-¡TO…!

La superior velocidad del rubio sorprende una vez más, apareciendo delante del enemigo más alejado, propinándole para su sorpresa un gancho en el rostro que lo manda volando hacia el puente, cayendo al instante inconsciente sobre el suelo de la madera.

-¿Qué?

El otro hombre voltea sorprendido, al haber visto desaparecer a su contrincante frente a sus ojos, pero apenas voltea es sujetado de forma brusca por la parte de la camisa, siendo alzado con suma facilidad por el Jinchuriki.

-(¿Qué demonios?, ¡¿Me está alzando este niñato?!)

El hombre deja caer su báculo impotente, al ver como ese chico, mucho más joven, más pequeño y sin duda mucho más delgado, lo alzaba con tanta facilidad, observándolo con una expresión de enojo.

-De verdad… Todos son despreciables…

El joven ninja propina un solo golpe a su enemigo, en la boca del estómago. El golpe en apariencia era débil, pero el cuerpo de mago criminal se dobla mientras este soltaba una ahorcajada, perdiendo tanto el aire como la conciencia.

El chico aprecia con sorpresa la magnitud de su golpe, aunque su habilidad sensora se había visto sumamente afectada en ese nuevo ambiente en donde el carecía de chakra, la fuerza y velocidad que le proporcionaba la energía natural había aumentado de forma increíble, era seguramente el doble de fuerza y velocidad de la que había podido sentir durante su pelea contra Pein.

Tranquilamente el chico deja caer el inconsciente cuerpo de su oponente en el suelo, para decir con voz seria.

-Atacar a un enemigo en desventaja y debilitado es algo ruin pero… pero usar a compañeros de alguien como rehenes, es algo despreciable que ni siquiera la escoria haría.

Con toda tranquilidad voltea en dirección al puente, encontrándose así a la chica pelirroja a la cual había seguido desde la noche anterior. Esta la observa sorprendida, al parecer lo había reconocido, por lo cual da una sonrisa alegre y dice con total tranquilidad.

-Qué bueno que dudaron en tirar el puente, si no, no hubiera llegado a tiempo… ¿Te llamas Erza, verdad? Dime, ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica lo mira aún más sorprendida, según suponía él sería por saber su nombre cuando ni siquiera se hubieran visto directamente antes. Luego de un par de segundos, en donde la expresión sorprendida de la maga de armaduras no había flaqueado para nada, la chica pregunta de forma sorprendida.

-¿Q-Quien eres tú?

El chico la observa por un segundo, su pregunta lo hacía creer que tal vez ella no lo conociera como el daba por hecho, luego de encontrarla la otra noche había dado por hecho de que lo que había sucedido en el salón de entrenamiento había sido real y que ella tenía las respuestas a sus dudas. Pero… ¿Qué tal si ella no se acordaba de él? Aun con estas interrogantes el otorga una de sus alegres sonrisas a la chica, para contestarle con total confianza.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me alegro por fin encontrarnos

La joven maga de Fairy Tail abre un poco más los ojos de la impresión, aun teniéndolo frente a ella, le parecía de nuevo estar delirando dentro del Etherion… No… No había sido un lapso de delirio, en el fondo sabía que esa extraña visión dentro del cristal era verdadera, así como también había tenido la certeza de que esa visión del futuro, en el cual ella no existía, era totalmente verídica, no sabía el cómo, no tenía siquiera la menor idea, pero sabía que era verdad, el chico frente a ella era la prueba irrefutable de ello.

-Perdón por esa llegada tan tardía, al menos no estas heri… ¡Cuidado!

El joven rubio desaparece desde el lugar donde estaba, apareciendo en poco más de un segundo junto a la pelirroja, dirigiendo un poderoso golpe hacia su rostro. La sorpresa de tal acción solo hace que la chica cerrara los ojos en espera del poderoso impacto, ella no había visto en acción la fuerza del rubio, pero los cuerpos inconscientes en la salida del puente eran la prueba de que su fuerza no era para nada despreciable.

Y con gran potencia el puño del chico impacta contra su blanco… mandándolo a volar…

El inconsciente cuerpo del líder del gremio oscuro cae con gran estrepito en el camino por el cual los magos habían pasado en la carroza mágica, quedando tendido en el suelo sin mover siquiera un musculo o soltar un quejido.

La pelirroja abre los ojos, apreciando de cerca el rostro del chico rubio, sus ojos amarillentos de extraña pupila, con aquellas anormales sombras rojizas y esas curiosas marcas en las mejillas. Su puño se encontraba extendido pasando por el costado de su cabeza, cubriéndose ahora de los rojizos cabellos de la chica.

-(Es… Muy rápido… Y muy fuerte…)

El chico mantiene una expresión serena, para luego retirar su puño del lado del rostro de Erza, la cual abre los ojos con aun más sorpresa al ver el rostro del rubio, el cual suelta un suspiro de alivio.

- Ese tipo por poco te ataca por la espalda, supongo que pisotearlo no fue suficiente, lamento eso…

El chico rubio sonríe de forma alegre, esperando la reacción de la chica observándola de forma expectante.

-¿Q-Quién…?

Antes de que la chica pudiera completar su pregunta, oye el sonido de las voces de sus compañeros, notando la creciente preocupación en las mismas.

-¡Erza! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Oye! ¡No te acerques tanto a Erza!

Los dos compañeros de Erza llegan junto a ella, a la vez que el rubio retrocede algunos pasos para conservar su distancia de los mismos, aunque ya había reparado en sus presencias, se había olvidado de ellos cuando había empezado a atacar. Por otro lado, la denominada la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail dirige su vista hacia ellos, aun con una expresión un tanto confundida.

-Chicos… Si… Si estoy bien…

-Gracias a dios que estas bien Erza, casi me da un infarto al ver que nos tenían rodeados, pensé que te llevarían sin que pudiésemos hacer nada…

-¿Quién es ese Erza, lo conoces?

Grey señala al rubio con la mirada, concentrándolo en él de forma desconfiada, aunque había visto como salvaba a su compañera de armas, era un sujeto muy extraño y desconocido para él, además de que era abrumadoramente fuerte, se había cargado a un grupo de elite de un gremio oscuro sin usar magia, al menos hasta donde había podido ver, solo usando sus puños, en cuestiones de poder físico, era impresionante.

Ante la pregunta del pelinegro, la chica una vez más voltea a ver al rubio, el cual ahora miraba con interés a los dos compañeros de la pelirroja, observándolo aun confundida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, un chico que había visto cuando su vida estaba llegando a su fin, el cual para ella había sido nada más que un delirio causado por estar dentro de la magia pura del Etherion, había aparecido frente a ella y además, la había salvado de ser secuestrada, no tenía idea si estos era real, si de verdad ese chico estaba frente a ella, o si solo estaría soñando, todo eso era tan irreal…

-¡Espera Natsuuuu!

-¡GYAAAAAA!

Una gran corriente de llamas golpea en donde se encontraba el rubio, causando un gran impacto que hace retumbar todo el puente, cuando las llamas se abren dejando ver algo de su interior, se puede observar como el chico rubio había evadido el ataque ígneo, saltando hacia atrás logrando así evadir el impacto y las llamas que habían sido liberadas por el mismo. Frente a él, parado con algo de esfuerzo, se encontraba un chico de un extraño cabello rosado, el cual tenía su mano derecha rodeada de llamas mientras usaba la otra para apoyarse sobre su rodilla.

-¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya!

El mago de fuego da un gran salto hacia Naruto, dirigiendo otro golpe envuelto en llamas con la intención de acabar con el de un golpe, pero el rubio se mueve a gran velocidad dando también un salto, pero a diferencia de Natsu, este da una patada girando sobre sí mismo, impactando con el costado de Salamander y mandándolo con gran fuerza hacia la zona forestal que estaba en la salida del puente. Cuando el cuerpo de Natsu entra en contacto con el suele, este empieza a girar adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque sin que este pudiera parar.

-Demonios, no creí que hubiera otro… ¡Esperen aquí, yo me encargare de él!

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Espera!

Pero sin alcanzar a oír las palabras de la maga de armaduras, Naruto da un gran salto adentrándose en el bosque a gran velocidad, siguiendo la dirección en la que se había ido el rodante Dragon Slayer.

|Presentación -Fin-|


End file.
